Una sorpresa de Navidad
by Cari-Bum
Summary: Dos años desde que Jun Pÿo y Yi Jeong han estado fuera, pero por azares del destino ambos terminan juntos en las fiestas navideñas, Woo Bin y Ji Hoo a enterarse de ello deciden darles una pequeña sorpresa, es tiempo de que el F4 se reúna de nuevo, y tal vez, dejen de aborrecer esas fiestas. One Shot


DISCLAMER

Los personajes de Boys Over Flowers no me pertenecen,

.

.

.

Tengo algunas historias en mente lamentablemente me ha faltado tiempo, por suerte pude escribir este pequeño One Shot con motivo de estas fechas así que espero que lo disfruten.

.

.

.

El clima era frió pues el invierno había llegado por fin a Seúl, pero a pesar del viento y las ocasionales nevadas, las personas no perdían el espíritu digno de las fiestas decembrinas. Las calles de la ciudad estaban llenas de nieve, pero también de gente que caminaba por doquier haciendo compras, compraban lo necesario para la cena navideña, compraban regalos para sus seres queridos.

Un par de jovencitas no eran la excepción a todo el alboroto ocasionado por la Navidad. Geum Jan Di estudiante de primer año de medicina y Chu Ga Eul estudiante de segundo año de pedagogía se encontraban en una pequeña tienda Vintage en la Ciudad. Los motivos para que las chicas se decidieran por comprar en una pequeña tienda es que un año atrás decidieron ir a un Centro Comercial de Shin Hwa, pero de inmediato fueron reconocidas por los empleados quienes se negaron rotundamente a aceptar sus pagos y las obligaron a llevarse mas cosas de las que necesitaban. Este año no querían repetir la experiencia. Por ello habían decidido darle oportunidad a las pequeñas tiendas donde ciertos chicos no tuvieran influencia.

Ambas sabían que la Navidad para los F4 no era de sus fechas preferidas, cada uno tenia diferentes motivos para no agradarles el día, pero eso no las frenaba de sus intenciones, darles un pequeño presente a esos cuatro niños mimados y ricos, regalos que no eran caros pero eran sinceros.

A pesar de que Goo Jun Pyo y So Yi Jeong se encontraban en diferentes países, aun existía la correspondencia ¿No? (Bueno claro, más bien la situación era dejarle los regalos a Ji Hoo o Woo BIn quienes se aseguraban de que llegaran a su destino)

Las chicas ya se habían decidido por los pequeños regalos para cada miembro del F4. Salieron contentas de la tienda para después dirigirse a tomar un café pues el frió solo logro que las chicas quisieran una bebida caliente.

-Jun Pyo quería venir este año- Comento Jan Di a su amiga mientras se sentaban en una pequeña cafetería disfrutando de las bebidas calientes

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué paso?-

-Al parecer tiene algunos negocios en Europa, no siquiera estará en Estados Unidos para Navidad-

-Animo Jan Di- Dijo Ga Eul a su amiga con una sonrisa sincera

-Es solo que...me gustaría preparar una reunión donde el note lo hermosa que es la Navidad-

-Ya habrá tiempo para ello-

La chica asintió con una sonrisa melancólica. Cambiaron el tema comentando sus planes en familia

-Mis papas quieren que visitemos al hermano de papá-

-¿Donde vive?-

-Ahorita mismo, en Tokio. Se la pasa viajando pues es asistente personal del dueño de una empresa de electrónica y por el momento esta en Tokio-

-Eso sería maravilloso ¿No crees?-

-Si, sería estupendo-

-Mis papás quieren una cena tranquila en casa, pero mi tía en la costa nos ha pedido ir a visitarla y mis papas dijeron que si-

Las chicas seguían platicando sus planes para las fiestas, finalmente ambas se fueron a casa.

Al día siguiente se reunieron para envolver los regalos, hacer tarjetas e incluso practicar pues ambas harían galletas para sus respectivas familias. Terminaron agotadas. Ambas se quedaron en casa de Ga Eul.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertaron, los papás de Ga Eul no se encontraban en casa, Ga Eul acompaño a Jan Di a su casa solo para encontrarla vacía.

-Que raro...-

El teléfono de ambas sonó, se separaron para atender la llamada

-¿Paso algo?...Esta bien-

-Pero Omma...Araso...-

Ambas colgaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Que pasa?-

-Quieren que vaya a un restaurant-

-Mis papás también-

-¿Que esta pasando?-

-Vamos-

Ambas, preocupadas se dirigieron al restaurant, sin embargo al llegar se dieron cuenta que era un lugar lujoso, las sospechas comenzaron a brotar en sus mentes, un encargado se acerco a las chicas y las guió a una sala privada. Al entrar sus sospechas se confirmaron

-Sunbae- Dijeron ambas

Song Woo Bin y Yoon Ji Hoo les sonrieron apenas las vieron entrar, notaron que tambien estaban sus papás y Kang San.

-Omma, Appa- Dijo Ga Eul sorprendida. Jan Di no estaba tan sorprendida. Los papás de Ga Eul le indicaron que tomará asiento, Jan Di la siguio

-¿Que sucede?- Dijo Jan Di con sospecha

-Bueno, cariño-COmenzo su mamá-

-Nosotros lo explicaremos-Interrumpió Ji Hoo-Verán, hablamos con Yi Jeong y Jun Pyo ayer y nos contaron que pasaran la Navidad en Suecia. Jun Pyo tiene negocios ahí y Yi Jeong...bueno vive ahí. Pensamos darles una sorpresa, y pensamos que ustedes deberían acompañarnos-

-Mwho?!-Grito Jan Di con la boca abierta por la sorpresa

-¿A Suecia?-Completo Ga Eul, dudosa.

-Mmm, no deben preocuparse por los gastos, nosotros nos encargaremos, llamamos a sus papas para pedir su consentimiento- Explico Woo BIn

"Al menos no son como Jun Pyo Sunbae, quien solo te lleva sin importarle nada" Penso Ga Eul

-Pero...-

-Creemos que sería una buena idea- Agrego Ji Hoo

-Chicas- El papá de Ga Eul tomo la palabra-Como ya explicamos a los chicos, tienen nuestro consentimiento de ir, pero será su decisión-

-Así es, si quieren quedarse pueden hacerlo, pero si quieren ir, no será problema para nosotros-

Las chicas se miraron, la idea de ir a Suecia resultaba atractiva, pero dejar a sus familias en Navidad...

-Piénsenlo, pero necesitamos una respuesta mañana-

-Iremos- Dijo Jan Di sorprendiendo incluso a Ga Eul

-Pero...-

-Por favor- Suplico a su amiga

-Araso...-

-Bien, partiremos en dos días, o sea el 23- Informo Ji Hoo. La comida llego en ese instante.

Jan Di se apresuro a decidir, quería ver a Jun Pyo, quería pasar la Navidad con él. Por otro lado, Ga Eul no se encontraba totalmente decidida. No es que no quisiera ver a Yi Jeong...quería pero también quería estar con sus padres.

-Lleven lo básico, nosotros compraremos ropa adecuada para estar allá-

-Pero, no podemos aceptar eso- La mama de Ga Eul se encontraba abrumada. Sabía que los F4 eran amigos de su hija, sabía que tenían mucho dinero, pero esto era demasiado. Un viaje, ropa...era mucho dinero. Pero para los dos chicos frente a ella no era demasiado dinero, de hecho era mínimo lo que gastarían.

-Señora no se preocupe, ellas serán nuestras invitadas- Woo Bin sonrió tratando de que la mamá de Ga Eul accediera

-Pero es demasiado-

-No para nosotros-Woo Bin uso su mejor tono convincente-Enserio apreciamos mucho a Jan Di y Ga Eul, queremos que pasen la Navidad con nosotros y sabemos que hay cosas que no pueden permitirse, pero nosotros podemos-

-Lo que Woo Bin quiere dar a entender es que, sabemos que ambas no están con nosotros por nuestro dinero, ellas están con nosotros porque nos consideran sus amigos. Eso solo nos hace querer tener este tipo de detalles con ellas-

Los padres de ambas sintieron un gran agradecimiento por los amigos de sus hijas, e incluso mucho respeto. Usualmente cuando los chicos pedían permiso (O solo avisaban) Que llevarían a las chicas a algun lugar nunca decían que no...pero esta vez fue distinto debido a las fechas. Aunque ambas familias querían a sus hijas con ellos en estas fechas, sabían que ya no eran unas niñas y que los F4 las consideraban parte importante de su vida por ello en esta ocasión dejaron a sus hijas decidir.

Cada familia partió a su casa, pensando en que pasaría

-Qué bueno que veras a Jun Pyo, Nonna dile que lo extrañamos- Pidió Kang San. Su hermana sonrió

-Oigan...en verdad lamento todo, debí haberlo pensado mejor-

-Hija, está bien que vayas, diviértete. Solo llama para saber que estas bien-

-Lo haré-

Geum Jan Di durmió esa noche ansiosa, pensando que debía llevar a su viaje.

Por otro lado, la familia Chu había estado muy callada después del encuentro con los F4. Ga Eul fue a dormir sin siquiera pensar bien las cosas. Sus papás partirían al día siguiente por la noche así que si quería ir con ellos debía decidirse pronto. "La navidad es una época para estar en familia...con tus seres queridos. Mis papás...quiero estar con ellos...pero también quiero lo mismo que Jan Di, que los F4 dejen de odiar esas fechas. Quiero que sonrían, quiero que estén con las personas que quieren...¿Puedo considerarme parte de su vida? Creo que si...¡Aish! Chu Ga Eul trata de dormir"

Por la mañana comenzó a arreglar su maleta pero la decisión aun no estaba tomada. No dejaba de pensar en la familia de cada F4. La familia de Goo Jun Pyo no era la más amorosa, su madre sobre todo era de la que peor imagen tenía debido a todo lo que había hecho para separar a su amiga del chico que ama. Por otra parte, no conocía a la familia de Woo Bin en persona pero el le había contado lo suficiente para saber que casi siempre el chico estaba por su cuenta. Yoon Ji Hoo, solo tenía a su abuelo pero el abuelo Yoon había sido llamado para la apertura de un Hospital comunitario en Busan por lo cual estaría ahí en las fiestas, Ji Hoo siempre pasaba solo la Navidad desde que murieron sus padres por lo tanto comprendió porque quería disfrutar por primera vez con sus amigos y con Jan Di e incluso con la misma Ga Eul. Y Yi Jeong...Ga Eul sabía lo disfuncional que era su núcleo familiar, Navidad siendo una fecha de paz y amor con la familia era obvio que no era un día agradable para el chico.

Un toque en su puerta la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

-Adelante-La puerta se abrió-Appa...-

-¿Arreglando la maleta?-

-Si, quiero tener esto listo...-

-Se que estas dudando de ir a ese viaje hija, así que quiero que me escuches-La chica miro a su padre con un cariño especial y con mucha curiosidad por sus palabras-Se que esos chicos son importantes para ti, se que no eres amiga suya por el dinero que tienen. Siempre fui de la idea que los que mas cosas materiales tienen a veces son los que carecen más de amor verdadero, de amistades verdaderas. Tus amigos...no se como sea su vida personal pero algo si se, les importas, te quieren en su vida, hija, se que quieres ir con tu madre y conmigo, pero no todos los días tienes una oportunidad de viajar así...-

-Appa no me importa viajar...quiero estar con las personas que amo-

-Y lo estarás, tu madre y yo pensaremos en ti, pero ¿No crees que es hora de que hagas recuerdos con otras personas que amas? Ellos te regalaran un viaje, hija a cambio dales tu luz, tu cariño, tu compañía-

Ga Eul tenía lágrimas en los ojos ante las palabras de su padre

-Lo haré, lo prometo, gracias Appa- Su padre la tomo en brazos y la abrazo, acariciando su cabello como cuando era una niña.

POr la noche los acompaño al aeropuerto y con lagrimas en los ojos se despidió de ellos deseándoles suerte. Sonrió para sus adentros pues en su equipaje guardo sus respectivos regalos.

Cuando llego a casa fue extraño, las luces apagadas, el lugar se sentía muy solitario. "Solo esta noche Ga Eul". Prendió las luces del árbol de navidad y se sentó en el sillón, el sonido de su celular interrumpió el silencio

-Hola Ga Eul-

-Woo Bin Sunbae-

-¿Lista para mañana? Iré a recogerte a medio día-

-Gracias Sunbae-

-No te preocupes, te divertirás mucho allá, y regresaremos para año nuevo lo prometo-

-Esta bien, descansa Woo Bin Sunbae-

-Igual tu Ga Eul-

Una vez terminada la llamada, la chica se fue dormir, esperando que todo saliera bien.

Mientras tanto Geum Jan Di hablaba por teléfono con su novio

-Enserio, la navidad...simplemente no me gusta casi nada-

-Lo se Jun Pyo-

-¿Como es una navidad en tu familia-

-Bueno...mis papas Kang San y yo siempre intercambiamos regalos, aunque estos son muy sencillos. Después cenamos juntos, vemos algunas películas...-

-Los extraño-

-Pensé que solo me extrañabas a mi-

-A ti te extraño más, pero tu familia...es raro, pero también los extraño. Los últimos días que estuve en Corea conviví tanto con ellos que me sentía tan bien, era como te lo había dicho antes, era como por fin pertenecer a una familia, una verdadera, no como la mía-

-Jun Pyo-

-Lo se, pero entiéndeme un poco Jan Di...-

-Lo hago-

-Quiero pasar navidad contigo y tus papas y Kang San, quiero darles regalos, quiero preparar la cena con ellos, quiero...quiero simplemente estar ahí-

-Ya llegará el momento-La voz de Jan Di era apenas audible pues ante las palabras de su novio, un nudo se había formado en su garganta

-Lo sé...Geum Jan Di... -

-Ya Goo Jun Pyo vamos que tenemos cosas que comprar deja de estar de meloso con Jan Di-

-So Yi Jeong ¿Quieres morir?-

-Anda vamos-

-Aish...Araso, araso..-Jan Di reía ante la pelea que escuchaba del otro lado del teléfono-Jan Di debo dejarte, debemos preparar unas cosas para la cena de Navidad...-

-Espero que no estén planeando una fiesta con muchas mujeres- Dijo en son de broma

-No seas tonta, te veo después, descansa cariño-

-Adiós-"Te veré mas pronto de lo que crees"

.

.

.

Al día siguiente todo fue un caos, más cuando les informaron que su vuelo se retrasaría debido a algunas tormentas de nieve

-Que punto tiene ser rico si no podemos controlar el clima- Decía enojado Woo BIn

-Anda que ya llaman a nuestro vuelo-

Un retraso de dos horas no quebraba el espíritu de las chicas. Por fin la emoción iba llegando a ellas. A la mitad del vuelo cayeron rendidas y solo despertaron hasta que anunciaron su llegada.

Cuando salieron del aeropuerto un auto los esperaba. El chófer les ayudo a subir las maletas (Eran al menos dos maletas por cada uno de ellos, las chicas al ver el tamaño de las maletas de las cuales se habían hecho cargo ellos abrieron los ojos como platos)

Finalmente llegaron a una casa de dos pisos, el aspecto era moderno y cálido, al menos por fuera. Los cuatro salieron del auto pero las chicas no avanzaron a la entrada, es como si por primera vez cayeran en la cuenta de donde estaban y a quienes verían una vez que se abriera la puerta. Woo Bin y Ji Hoo no se percataron de que las chicas se quedaron atrás, ellos se encontraban entusiasmados por ver a los dos miembros faltantes de su grupo, por fin estarían juntos de nuevo después de dos años. Ji Hoo toco el timbre. Esperaron hasta que por fin la puerta se abrió.

.

.

.

So Yi Jeong no quería pensar demasiado en estas fechas, pero la soledad lo había estado persiguiendo desde que vio las primeras luces de navidad, desde que vio los primeros arboles decorados, para el fue un alivio enorme cuando Jun Pyo pidió pasar el día con él pues tenía negocios que atender ahí. Claro que nunca le dijo lo mucho que le alegraba, solo accedió a su pedido.

Jun Pyo había llegado una semana antes de Navidad, y si bien Yi Jeong se sentía feliz por tener a uno de sus amigos de la infancia con él, por las tardes o noches solo quería decirle que lo dejará solo, que se fuera. ¿El motivo? Celos. Cada tarde Jun Pyo le llamaba a Jan Di, para el era inevitable escuchar un poco sus conversaciones las cuales siempre lo hacían deseoso de tener alguien con quien compartir llamadas, alguien que se preocupara así por el "Pero si tienes, Chu Ga Eul" Se repetía, pero solo pensar en ella hacia que la soledad incrementara. La extrañaba, no lo negaba, extrañaba su risa, su mirada enfadada, sus reproches, sus regaños, pero sobre todo esa mirada que solo le dedicaba a él, esa mirada de que aún creía en él.

Ese día decidió que haría un poco de alfarería, pues Jun Pyo no tardaría mucho en llamar a Geum Jan Di y no estaba de humor para escucharlos.

Se dirigía a su estudio cuando el timbre sonó, extrañado por ello se acerco a abrir la puerta, pero cuando por fin noto quienes llamaban a su puerta, se quedo muy sorprendido de ver a sus dos amigos ahí.

-Yo yo!- Woo Bin le dio un abrazo

-Yi Jeong- Dijo con una sonrisa Ji Hoo y lo abrazo de igual forma

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Pues decidimos que sería una Navidad con los F4 reunidos-

Yi Jeong rió contento por tener a sus amigos con él.

-Yi Jeong quien es...Oh!-Dijo Jun Pyo quien primero noto a sus amigos, pero dos segundos después salió de la casa sin importarle el frio ni los pequeños copos de nieve que se adherían a su suéter el cual no era suficiente para protegerlo de la intemperie, de inmediato se dirigió a Geum Jan Di y la tomo en brazos con una sonrisa. Fue hasta ese momento que Yi Jeong se percato de que sus amigos no iban solos. Todos miraban la escena de los "dos tontos" abrazándose, felices de estar juntos después de un poco mas de dos años de separación, Ga Eul se había acercado a Ji Hoo y Woo Bin y miraba con ellos, feliz, como su amiga y el chico que amaba por fin estaban juntos. Ella tenía una sonrisa en sus labios "Apenas llegamos y ha valido totalmente la pena el viaje" Pensó. Tan enfrascada se encontraba en la escena frente a ellos que no noto la mirada del anfitrión de la casa sobre ella, si sus ojos hubieran encontrado los de Yi Jeong, hubieran descifrado rápidamente lo que pasaba por ellos. Primero era la incredulidad, no podía creer que ella estuviera ahí. Después, fue una calidez inexplicable al saber que de nuevo se encontraba cerca, lo único que quería en ese momento era tocarla, para creer completamente que no era su imaginación.

-Deberíamos entrar, esos dos son capaces de morir de hipotermia-

-Goo Jun Pyo vamos adentro si no quieres enfermar-

Ji Hoo y Woo Bin entraron primero ayudando al chófer con las maletas. Ga Eul sin embargo seguía observando a su amiga. Una mano cálida en su espalda la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Ga Eul, deberíamos entrar, hace frío-

La chica miro a Yi Jeong un momento, lucia como lo recordaba, pero había varios detalles pequeños diferentes en él. Su sonrisa por ejemplo, parecía más sincera, como sus ultimas semanas en Corea...o ese aire de madurez que desprendía.

-Sunbae-

-Me alegra que estés aquí- Ambos se encontraban frente a frente, la mano de Yi Jeong ahora tomaba una de las manos de Ga Eul.

-A mi también me alegra haber venido-

Yi Jeong quería abrazarla, pocas veces se había dado ese lujo, pero quería sentirla en sus brazos...

-Muero de frío vayamos adentro-

Yi Jeong soltó la mano de Ga Eul al escuchar a Jun Pyo pero le hizo un gesto para que entrara a la casa. Ella lo siguió como muchas veces antes.

-Bro...estamos agotados, queremos dormir-

-Bueno...vamos a tener que compartir las habitaciones esta casa solo tiene 3 incluyendo la mía-

-¿Por qué?- DIjo Woo Bin algo molesto y sorprendido

-Para que quería una casa más grande aquí- Dijo defensivamente Yi Jeong.

-Araso, araso...Yi Jeong y Woo Bin en una habitación, Jun Pyo y yo en otra y las chicas por supuesto juntas- Ji Hoo miro como el rostro de Jun Pyo y el de YI Jeong no lucían convencidos "Claro ellos quieren estar con Ga Eul y Jan DI pero eso ni lo piensen"

-Bien, vamos a dormir-

A regañadientes todos se dirigieron a las habitaciones de cada uno, con la sorpresa de que en cada una había una cama y un sofá cama por lo cual no compartirían cama, claro que Jun Pyo cuando entro a su habitación se adueño de la cama, por suerte Ji Hoo era capaz de dormir hasta en el suelo. Por otro lado, Yi Jeong y Woo Bin tuvieron que jugar piedra papel o tijeras siendo el ganador Woo Bin...Jan DI y Ga Eul decidieron compartir cama pues esta era grande para una sola, a diferencia de los chicos ellas no tenían problema por ello. Jan Di sin embargo no durmió. Ella y Jun Pyo regresaron a la sala para poder platicar un rato.

-No me dijiste que vendrías- Reclamo el heredero

-Era una sorpresa-

-Me encanto la sorpresa-

Jun Pyo tomo a Jan Di en brazos quien sorprendentemente no puso objeciones. Era como si después de poco más de dos años estuviera completa de nuevo. No dijeron nada permanecieron en silencio frente a la pequeña chimenea encendida. A veces el silencio era la mejor manera de decir lo que sentían.

Ji Hoo decidió bajar por un vaso de agua, al pasar por la sala noto que no había nada de ruido, cosa que le extraño, estaba acostumbrado a las peleas ruidosas de sus amigos como para pasar por alto el silencio que había en esos momentos. Al acercarse se dio cuenta de la razón, Jan Di y Jun Pyo yacían dormidos en la sala, no parecían incómodos. Ji Hoo había aceptado que Jan Di amaba a Jun Pyo pero eso no quitaba que después de dos años de ausencia, se hubiera acostumbrado a pasar tiempo con Jan Di, a que solo eran ellos dos, pues Jun Pyo estaba lejos. Dolía verlos así, dolía saber que a pesar de ser tan importante en la vida de Jan Di, ella no dejaría de amar a Jun Pyo. Subió a buscar cobijas en un pequeño armario en el pasillo, cuando halló una se encontro a Yi Jeong

-Pensé que dormías- El alfarero miró a Ji Hoo.

-No, baje por agua-

-¿Tienes mucho frío?-

-No, es para Jan Di y Jun Pyo, se quedaron dormidos en la sala-

-Me alegro que Jan Di viniera con ustedes, Jun Pyo y ella se ven felices-

-No es por la única razón que estas alegre, también te alegras de ver a Chu Ga Eul-Yi Jeong lucía algo incómodo para aceptarlo-Solo estaremos hasta el 27, así que te sugiero que aproveches estos días- Ji Hoo se marcho para cubrir a la pareja que dormía en la sala, volvió a su habitación y durmió en la cama por supuesto. Bien ese era el castigo de Jun Pyo por quedarse dormido con Jan Di.

Yi Jeong por su parte se dirigió a la habitación de Jan Di y Ga Eul, acerco su oído a la puerta y al no escuchar ruido, entro. Sobre la cama, dormida, yacía Ga Eul, tenia el cabello peinado en una trenza de lado, las cobijas casi cubrían su rostro. Yi Jeong le dio un beso en la frente, la chica se removio un poco al sentir el contacto.

-Dulces sueños Chu Ga Eul-

La casa quedo en silencio, un silencio para nada vacio.

A la mañana siguiente, algo desorientados por el horario, Woo Bin, Ji Hoo y Ga Eul bajaron las escaleras solo para encontrar a Yi Jeong ya sentado en la mesa del comedor. No se había atrevido a despertar a Jun Pyo ni a Jan Di. Ga Eul con una sonrisa traviesa se acerco a la sala

-No hagas travesuras Ga Eul-Susurro Woo Bin pues la conocía como para saber que detrás de esa sonrisa se encontraba un pequeño plan. La chica no hizo caso, tomo su celular (Regalo de Woo Bin y Ji Hoo) y se acerco lentamente a la sala. Se concentro para sacar una foto, todos miraban divertidos sus acciones, pero con una mirada, todos acordaron despertar a la pareja después de que Ga Eul tomará la foto. Sin embargo, Yi Jeong se entretuvo viendo como Ga Eul fruncía el ceño mientras sacaba la lengua de lado, concentrándose. Sin pensarlo, saco su celular rápidamente y le tomo una foto, ella por suerte no se dio cuenta pero Ji Hoo y Woo Bin era otra historia. Escucharon que Ga Eul había tomado la foto por lo tanto no perdieron tiempo...

-BUEN DÍA- Gritaron, despertando de sobresalto a Jan Di y Jun Pyo. Jan Di al percatarse de la situación, subió corriendo las escaleras sin siquiera decir nada, seguida de Jun Pyo. Media hora después ambos bajaron, Jan Di no hacía contacto visual con nadie, Jun Pyo fingía que nada había ocurrido.

-Y...¿Qué haremos para la cena?-

-No lo sé-

-Para empezar hay que adornar mas este lugar, es algo deprimente, lo siento Yi Jeong Sunbae pero es la verdad, hay que comprar más cosas para la cena y empezar a prepararla-

-No debes preocuparte por ir de compras Ga Eul- Dijo Ji Hoo sorprendido por la seriedad con que Ga Eul tomaba el asunto- Ayer, el chófer trajo lo necesario para todo esto-

-Bien, Jan Di y yo haremos la cena, encárguense de decorar chicos, este lugar debe quedar hermoso...VAMOS- Todos sonriendo pusieron manos a la obra. Jan Di y Ga Eul decidieron preparar algo sencillo para la cena, pierna ahumada, un poco de pasta y de postre un pastel y galletas. Ambas trabajaron contentas en la cena.

-Esta cocina es asombrosa-

-Lo sé, quiero vivir en un lugar así-

-No puedo negarte que también me gustaría-

Por otro lado los chicos intentaban seriamente adornar

-Deja de dar órdenes y ayúdanos Goo Jun Pyo-

-Aish, no, háganlo ustedes-

-Anda, tu y Ji Hoo pongan las luces al árbol, nosotros adornaremos lo demás-

Los chicos se esforzaron, pues era la primera navidad que estaban así, no en una fiesta de caridad, no en una fiesta ofrecida por alguna persona rica...solo ellos cuatro y dos de las chicas más importantes en su vida. Cuando Ji Hoo y Jun Pyo después de muchos enredos lograron poner las luces, siguieron las esferas. Lamentablemente, el árbol termino con pocas esferas pues muchas se rompieron (O más bien las rompieron).

Woo Bin y Yi Jeong adornaron el resto de la casa, encontraron que incluso había botas con los nombres de cada uno, las pusieron en la chimenea.

-Nos arreglaremos, en dos horas cenaremos- Anunciaron las chicas. Los chicos solo se dieron por enterados, pues también encontraron una bolsa de dulces que supuestamente iban en algunos centros de mesa, pero los chicos terminaron con la mitad de la bolsa. Mirando la hora se apresuraron a darse un baño y arreglarse.

Eran las diez de la noche cuando ya estaban todos sentados, esperando a las chicas con la cena. Cuando las chicas aparecieron, los cuatro quedaron cautivados pues era la primera vez en sus 20 navidades vividas (Y no todas recordadas) que alguien les sonreía de aquella manera, esperando la aprobación de lo que habían cocinado. Delicioso era corto, pero no era el sabor de la comida, era otra cosa, era la calidez del momento, eran las risas que compartían mientras contaban anécdotas, era el cariño con que habían preparado la cena.

-¿Podemos saltarnos el postre?- Dijo Woo Bin-Estoy que reviento, la cena fue deliciosa-

-Podremos comerlo mañana por la mañana...-Concedió Ga Eul

-Habla por ti Woo Bin, yo quiero postre-

-Y yo- Jun Pyo se unió a Yi Jeong

-Hicimos galletas y pastel, hoy comamos las galletas, mañana comeremos el pastel-

-Trato justo-

Siguieron disfrutando de la noche.

-Entonces una chica apareció de la nada y dijo "Oppa pensé que teníamos algo especial" y yo dije...lo siento pero no te conozco y dijo "Oppa...me cediste el asiento en la subasta de recaudación" Enserio, estas mujeres se emocionan por cualquier cosa-

-Que grosero Woo Bin Sunbae-

-¿Grosero? Si le cedí el asiento, soy un caballero, pero no quieras que me acuerde de todas las mujeres a las que cedo el asiento...-Woo Bin decidió hacer una pequeña travesura-Aunque claro...si fuera una chica como tu Ga Eul claro que me acordaría- Jan Di y los demás rieron ante esto...excepto claro Yi Jeong

-Yah! que dices Woo Bin-

-Es la verdad...deberías de ver la cantidad de chicos que nos miran con odio cuando Ji Hoo o yo salimos con Ga Eul-

-Eso no es cierto- Pero Ga Eul estaba sonrojada...

Yi Jeong estaba a punto de estallar

-Pero claro Ga Eul no tiene ojos para ellos...Hey vayamos a abrir los regalos-

-Los regalos son por la mañana...-

-Ya es medianoche, ya es navidad, que sea por votación-

Los F4 por supuesto ganaron así que las chicas no tuvieron opción. Todos recibieron regalos de todos, aunque las chicas se disculparon por la sencillez de los regalos, los chicos los recibieron con mucho cariño. Mientras todos estaban distraídos, Yi Jeog tomo la mano de Ga Eul y la llevo a su estudio que se encontraba en la parte trasera de la casa.

-Sunbae-

-No quería que vieran tu regalo-Respondió mientras sacaba una pequeña caja. La chica la tomo y dudosamente la abrió. Cuando miro su contenido, se encontraba muy sorprendida.

-Se que amas sacar fotos...así que creí que esto te agradaría, se que los chicos te llevarán a varios lugares, así que esta cámara es para que te diviertas.- Era una cámara pequeña, pero su memoria de almacenamiento y su definición eran excelentes.

-Muchas gracias Sunbae-

El chico sonrió. Ga Eul prendió la cámara.

-¿Me darías otro regalo Sunbae?-

-De que se trata- La chica, algo tímida se puso a su lado, y alejo la cámara. Yi Jeong entendió de inmediato lo que Ga Eul pedía. Rodeo su cintura colocándose tras ella y se recargo en su hombro, Ga Eul no supo como logro sacar la foto, ambos la miraron

-Toma perfecta- Dijo Yi Jeong y le dio un beso en la mejilla logrando que el sonrojo que cubría las mejillas de Ga Eul aumentara. -Vamos si no comenzaran a buscarnos- Ga Eul lo siguió muy contenta. Cuando regresaron a la sala los chicos seguían entretenidos con sus regalos. Jun Pyo le había regalado a Jan Di una pulsera de oro blanco

-Aish odio que me des estos regalos siempre temo perderlos-

-Pues cuídalos como cuidas mi corazón-respondió el heredero en un susurro para que solo ella lo escuchará.

-Araso-

-Yooo esto es genial, no puedo creer que hayas encontrado este estuche de navaja suiza Ga Eul-

-No fue difícil Woo Bin Sunbae-

-Jun Pyo...¿Qué es esto?-

-Es un cojín, te lo pones en el cuello para que no te lastimes cada que te quedas dormido en cualquier sitio-

-Esta bufanda me agrada Jan Di-

-Yi Jeong Sunbae, combina con esos guantes grises que tanto usas-

-Estoy de acuerdo...-

Fuera, la nieve caía a un ritmo tranquilo, una estrella en el cielo brillo. Era una noche mágica.

Ga Eul y Jan Di habían logrado algo especial, que los F4 comenzarán a añorar las navidades, pues después de esa navidad, siempre esperaban ese momento del año para convivir con las personas que amaban. No se trataba de los regalos, de los platillos caros, de las apariencias, se trataba de compartir tiempo y amor. Y aunque pasaron dos años para tener una navidad así de nuevo, los chicos, cuando sentían nostalgia, solo sacaban las fotos de aquella primera navidad juntos en Suecia, recordaban como al día siguiente los chicos se acabaron el pastel por la mañana, recordaron los ojos de los F4 al ver pequeños regalos en las botas con su nombre, recordaban a Jun Pyo y Jan Di dormidos en aquel sofá, recordaban como cuando por accidente Ga Eul y Yi Jeong quedaron justo debajo de muerdago, Yi Jeong recibió un golpe por parte de Jan Di cuando intento besar a Ga Eul.

Gracias a dos chicas comunes los F4 ahora amaban la navidad.

.

.

.

Corto y sin mucho detalle pero es un pequeño regalo que espero que les guste

Felices fiestas

Cari


End file.
